Dear People of Konoha
by NaruSaku.Cha
Summary: Naruto is pissed off at the villagers in Konoha for treating him like a monster. He's ready to leave and call it quits. This is the letter he sends them before his departure.


**Summary: Naruto is pissed off at the villagers in Konoha for treating him like a monster. He's ready to leave and call it quits. This is the letter he sends them before his departure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

Dear People of Konoha,

Please know that it comes from the bottom of my heart when I say: go fuck yourselves. I'm done with your shit about how I'm a worthless piece of crap. I just don't care. You kick me out of your shops, yell at me on the streets, physically abuse me, give me a crummy, rundown apartment and force me to live alone. I was placed there and deemed an orphan, denied foster parents or adoptive parents of any sort since I was five. You freaking adults are honestly going to pretend that there's nothing wrong with bullying a child? Well, it's my turn now, and I'm not going to punch back twice as hard. I'm going to prove my worth and then give you all a good punching. I would kick my foot up your sorry asses, but someone has clearly already saved me the trouble.

By this point, I've considered many options: trying to be nice and make friends (failed), act out for attention so you assholes can see that I'm struggling (failed), trying to be a good student (failed miserably), trying to help others I see in trouble (failed), and doing absolutely nothing (somehow this was still a failure). I've done everything I know how to do, yet I'm not good enough. Hell, I have more potential than any of the other children at the Ninja Academy, even that dang protégé Sasuke. Don't forget to laugh at him about his dead family for me while I'm gone. I sure as heck never want to see that kid again. Let's not forget Hinata. I saved her from bullies and she runs away while they beat me up. I appreciate the kindness. Shikamaru, I someday hope you find the motivation to get off your butt and do something! Take a walk, smile, wave, or say hello to me for fuck's sake! Sakura, if you are reading this, you are a filthy cunt. Stop trying to warm up to Sasuke. He doesn't want you and you're much too easy. And Chouji, why didn't you share any of your food with me when I was starving for days? It's not like you had any extra beef or anything like that. No, you just had to eat ten servings of it a day while I had malnutrition.

When I only tried to help this forsaken village and make friends at the Ninja Academy, some hairy twat, crazy, bitch-ass, ninja moms pulled their children away from me. Do you know what it was like growing up without friends? It freaking sucked. If I truly have any mental problems, it's because of your shenanigans that have gone too far. I'm not the Kyuubi, but I can still rip your throats out with his power. Together, Kurama and I are going to beat up any little fucker who stands in our way. I don't care if the victims are from Konoha; if they are, it will only be all the more so enjoyable to watch them suffer.

Oh, and another thing: you idiots call me the balance of power, yet you're divided halfway between murdering me in my sleep and protecting me as a weapon. Make up your goddamn minds. Either you want to kill me, or you want to use me.

I refuse to continue in these childish forms of mockery any longer; I'm leaving Konoha, and you bitches can cry when I'm gone. I'll become my own weapon. See you in Hell.

Sincerely,

Naruto

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about that little rant. I normally don't write things like this and don't swear, but I'm so pissed off right now. My sister poured soda on my head, effectively ruining my new clothes, and told me she hates me. This really was a great way to blow off steam though. Hope you enjoyed that, and if not, I don't blame you. This was really more for me anyway. Nonetheless, I would appreciate any and all reviews. I look forward to whatever my readers have to say, whether it be praise or flames. I must say though, compliments are always nice to see. Read and Review! Until next time!**


End file.
